


Courage is Fire

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/M, Life or Death Situations, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Written for OQ Angst FestWhen Town Hall catches fire, Robin risks his life to save his boss and the woman he loves--Mayor Regina Mills.





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the following prompts:  
>  **6\. Don’t you dare die on me!  
>  **19\. Why did you come back?  
>  **42\. It’s not your fault  
>  **44\. I’m not going anywhere  
>  **47\. Is that blood?**********

            Robin’s heart beat wildly as he drove to Town Hall, weaving around stopped cars and drivers standing next to them. They all stared at the giant dark plume rising menacingly against the bright blue skies. It made Robin’s throat close up and he struggled to swallow as he honked at someone to get out of his way.

            He inched her way up to the barricade preventing the public from approaching the building that was on fire. Robin parked his car and got out, feeling nauseous. Flames shot out the windows of Town Hall and he regretted running out for lunch. Maybe he could’ve prevented it…somehow.

            As he approached the barricade, he took note of his coworkers gathered around as the building burned. He ticked them off on a mental checklist, feeling more relieved with each one knocked off.

            Except there was one missing. It made his heart jump into his throat and he reached out to grab the sheriff as she passed the barricade. “Emma, where is Mayor Mills?” he asked.

            She turned to him, green eyes full of fear. “I don’t know. No one’s been able to find her.”

            Despite the heat radiating off the fire, Robin felt a chill sweep through him. “What do you mean no one can find her?” he shouted.

            “She didn’t come out with everyone else,” Emma explained, sounding like she was keeping her own anxiety and frustration at bay. “We think she probably was making sure everyone got out and got trapped.”

            Robin rubbed his face, knowing that sounded exactly like her. He glanced over at the building, smoking pouring out of the windows as the flames licked at the façade. Thinking that Regina was still trapped in there made him sick.

            “Is anyone trying to find her?” he asked Emma.

            Her look told him what her answer was. “It’s too hot,” she said. “The firefighters can’t send anyone in.”

            “So they’re essentially leaving her in there to die?” he asked, shouting. He didn’t care who heard him. “They can’t do that.”

            Emma looked close to tears. “I hate leaving her in there too but I have to defer to the fire captain. This is their area of expertise.”

            Someone called for her and she leaned closer to Robin. “I have to get back to work. Don’t do anything stupid.”

            Emma walked away and Robin kicked a rock, trying to let out his anger. He headed back into the crowd, his mind trying to figure out a way to rescue Regina. There were several entrances to Town Hall and there was no way they could guard each one. He had to find one that wasn’t being watched and he could get in. Robin knew there wouldn’t be much time once he got inside so he had to figure out where Regina would be so he could go straight there.

            Regina was a smart woman who always managed to keep her wits about her, no matter the emergency. It had been what got her elected mayor—she had handled her opponents in court well as the District Attorney and then had served as a strong leader while on the town council. She had won in a landslide, which had made Robin proud. He was her chief of staff, making sure Town Hall ran efficiently and helping Regina enact her agenda as mayor. Robin also took care of her, making sure she ate and didn’t get sucked into her work so she didn’t burn out. He knew she could change the world outside their small hamlet in Maine and wanted her to be able to do so.

            He also was madly, deeply, truly in love with her.

            It had crept on him slowly and he didn’t realized it had happened until he was already head over heels for her. He loved how passionate she was about the things that were important to her, how intelligent she was, how compassionate she was. Robin was also privileged to see the side of her that she kept private—the one who loved to bake, who sang and danced along to the class rock station, who absolutely melted at the sight of either a baby or a dog, who read comic books when she needed to unwind, and who love to listen to science podcasts. They had had interesting debates from who was better—Batman or Superman—to ways to stop the growing threat of global warming. Robin couldn’t imagine his life or this world without her and so he couldn’t just leave her in the burning building without trying to save her.

            He just had to think like her.

            Regina would first make sure everyone had gone out. If she had gotten trapped, she would remember that smoke and heat rises, so would probably head to the basement of Town Hall. There were also utility tunnels that led from the building, so she was probably trying to make her way out of them. He raced toward one of the entrances, hoping to find her emerging—perhaps a bit dirty and coughing, but relatively unharmed. Robin even started to prepare his arguments for her to go check out at the hospital for smoke inhalation as he rounded the corner to face the door.

            Disappointment filled him when he saw it closed but he didn’t let that deter him. His heart told him she was going to come out through the tunnels, so he would go to her and help her. Robin pressed his hand to the door and once assured it was cool, he opened it and slipped inside.

            It was dark and he wished he had grabbed his flashlight from his car. Robin pulled out his phone instead, using that to light his way as he headed toward the back entrance to Town Hall. “Regina?” he called out. “Regina, are you down here?”

            He didn’t get a response but he pushed forward, knowing that at least he could get into Town Hall from the tunnels. So even if she hadn’t been able to make it into the corridors, he hoped he could still rescue her using them.

            Robin approached the service entrance to the building, noticing a haze in the air. It had gotten hotter but when he reached out to feel the door, it didn’t feel hot. He prayed that meant the fire hadn’t gotten there yet as he opened the door unsure what awaited him on the other side.

            The air felt thick beyond the door and sweat started to trickle down his face from the heat. He kept low to avoid the smoke clinging to the ceiling, covering his mouth with the t-shirt he wore under his button-down shirt. Tears pricked Robin’s eyes and blurred his vision but he kept pushing on, determined to find the woman he loved.

            He glanced down one hallway, eyes widening as he saw flames at the very end. It wouldn’t take them long to get to where he was and that would block his escape route. Time was not on his or Regina’s side.

            “Regina?” he called out again, briefly uncovering his mouth. “Regina?”

            He pulled the cotton fabric over his mouth again, stomach clenching when no one called back to him. Robin went the opposite way of the flames, checking every room he could for Regina—even going into the women’s bathroom on the first floor. All were empty, forcing Robin to head upstairs to check for her. The stairway had no smoke and fresh air, so he lowered his t-shirt to take a few gulps of fresh air as he climbed the stairs. He hit the landing for the second floor and felt the door. It was warm to the touch but it didn’t burn his hand, so he took the chance. With one last gulp of cool, fresh air, he covered his mouth and nose again and pulled open the door.

            The smoke in the hallway was thicker and he watched as fire burned what was his office at the very end of the hallway. He crept along the wall, heading toward Regina’s office as he tried to figure out why she hadn’t made it out yet. Images of her dead or gravely injured filled his mind and he tried to chase them away as he began to cough, lungs burning from the smoke. Common sense told him to turn back but his heart ordered him to push on—Regina needed him.

            The door to her office was opened and he lowered his shirt again. “REGINA!”

            A hand reached up from behind her desk, waving weakly. His heart sped up as he raced into the room, running around the desk. He let go of the shirt, leaving his mouth and nose uncovered as he stared at Regina.

            She lay behind the desk, curled in the fetal position by the window behind her desk. He guessed she had tried to open it to let in fresh air but something had stopped her. Soot covered her face and the white shirt she wore. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, which concerned him.

            Robin knelt beside her, carefully touching her. “Regina, are you okay?”

            “Pain,” she groaned. “My stomach.”

            “Okay. I’m going to roll you over so I can take a look at it,” he told her, doing just as he said.

            She let out a whimper—something he had never heard from her. Her eyes were screwed shut and sweat rolled down her face even as she shivered. Robin realized she was going into shock and when he glanced at her middle, he realized why.

            A giant piece of wood protruded from her stomach.

            “Shit,” he said, rubbing his face. “Fuck.”

            “I was making sure everyone else got out and just came back to grab something. When I tried to leave, the ceiling gave out.” She raised an arm, pointing above them. Robin looked up to see insulation and wiring hanging down. It was probably only a matter of time before the fire ate through everything and started to fill the room. He needed to get Regina out of there.

            Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her wound. “The fire is moving fast but I think I can get you out. I’m going to carry you,” he told her.

            She shook her head. “It’s too dangerous. Save yourself. I thought you were out anyway. Why did you come back?”

            “They said you hadn’t gotten out,” he replied, gathering her up in his arms. “And they didn’t think they could get to you at all. I wasn’t going to leave you to die.”

            “But now we both could…” Her sentence was cut off by a jagged cough that shook her entire body. Robin knew he had to get them out as his own lungs were starting to burn and breathing grew more difficult.

            He stood with her, holding her close. “The fire hasn’t reached the tunnels. We can get out using them. It’s how I got in.”

            “Wait,” she said, letting her arm flop in the air as she tried to point to her desk. “I can’t leave…without…it…”

            Robin knew exactly what she had come back for, picking up the framed picture of her and her father taken when she was sworn in as mayor. He had held the Bible for her and beamed with pride. In under a week, his heart gave out and he was gone. Regina had been devastated but had pushed through her grief to do her job.

            He handed her the frame and she clutched it to her chest, eyes still closed. “Thank you,” she croaked.

           She then smacked her lips, which were dry and chapped. Robin knew she needed water, fresh air and medical attention—preferably all at the same time. He walked toward the door, his stomach churning as he felt the heat of the fire which was fast approaching her office. Glad her eyes were close, he turned and hurried toward the stairwell.

            Keeping a good grip on Regina, Robin reached out and pulled open the door. He entered the stairwell and took a deep breath of fresh air. “We’ve made it off the second floor. Let’s see how the first one looks,” he told her.

            Regina didn’t respond but he didn’t expect her to. They needed to get out of the building.

            He was able to enter the first floor but the fire had moved quicker down there. It didn’t impede his ability to get to the tunnels but made it more precarious. He had to walk a fine line to ensure neither he nor Regina got burned, all while holding his breath for as long as possible to avoid too much smoke inhalation.

            Robin put one foot in front of the other, almost heel to toe. It felt as if he were walking through the world’s largest oven, flames licking at his clothing. So much sweat rolled off him, he believed he was melting. His tongue stuck to the top of his mouth and his lips dried out so much, it felt like they had shrunk and were now stuck together. For a moment his mind flashed to an old cartoon where the main character had been so thirsty, a desert had spilled out when he opened his mouth. Robin wondered if that would happen to him.

            Eyes watering but mouth dry, skin stinging and lungs burning, Robin pushed on even as he felt himself slow down. He just had to reach the service entrance, which appeared to be moving further and further away. Regina grew heavier in his arms and he didn’t like the sound she made while breathing—drawing in short breaths that still sounded like she wasn’t getting any air as something rattled inside her chest. A distraught voice told him they were going to die that day, in that place but he pushed back against it. At least one of them was going to live and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it was Regina.

            He started to wonder if this was hell—surrounded by flames, physical discomfort and the taunting prospect of safety all while failing the most important person in his life.

            Smoke started to billow around him and he coughed, reaching blindly for the door. A thrill when through him when his fingers closed on a handle and with all his might, he pushed open the door and barreled through it.

            Robin fell to his knees inside the cooler utilidor, breathing in the somewhat fresher air. He gently lay Regina down, taking in her appearance. He removed his jacket to see the blood stains on her shirt turned black. She struggled with every breath, wheezing each time she inhaled. Her skin was pale and clammy despite the sweat that had drenched her hair and her eyes were closed. That troubled him the most and he gently tapped her cheek. “Come on, Regina. Open your eyes for me. Come on. Don’t you dare die on me!”

            She coughed but managed to open her eyes. Her brown orbs were unable to focus but he didn’t care at the moment. Robin gave her a soft smile as he caressed her face. “There you are. We’re in the tunnels under Town Hall. We’re almost out. Can you hold on for a few more minutes?”

            “Why are you so determined to get me out?” she asked, coughing.

             He paused, wanting to confess his true feelings for her but knowing it was not the right time. So instead, he said: “Because I wasn’t here to do so in the first place. I shouldn’t have gone to pick up lunch. I should’ve ordered out. Then I would’ve been here and maybe I could’ve prevented the fire…”

            She raised a weak hand, placing her finger on his lip. “Hush. It’s not your fault. Something just exploded in the ceiling and the fire ignited. There wasn’t much we could do to prevent it.”

            “Still,” he said, his guilt gnawing at him. “I could’ve gotten you out. You wouldn’t have gotten injured or in such a bad way. So I’m going to get you out now.”

             “No. Leave me,” she gasped. “Save yourself.”

             He shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

             “Robin,” she started to argue, though her voice was only a hoarse whisper.

             “Save your energy and your breath. We both know I’m just as stubborn as you,” he teased her gently.

             A burst of adrenaline and hope energized him. He picked her up again. “We’re almost there, sweetheart. Just hold on a bit longer,” he whispered.

             Robin carried her through the tunnels, even though he found it more difficult to fill his own lungs with air. He did his best not to cough but he was powerless to stop them from coming. All he could do was tighten his grip on Regina and focus on getting her to someone who could help her.

             He made into the sunshine and fresh air outside Town Hall but he did not consider it a victory just yet. All the emergency personnel were gathered at the front of the building so he needed to get Regina there. Robin focused on a red fire engine and he stumbled toward it, making it his new goal.

             He didn’t even have to make it that far. As he emerged from the shadow of the building, EMTs and firefighters surrounded him. They took Regina from her arms, rushing her to the ambulances parked on the grass as onlookers gasped and pointed to the mayor’s unconscious and injured form. Robin fell to his knees, struggling to fill as lungs as he kept his eyes on Regina.

             Emma knelt next to him, placing her hand on his arm. “You need to let the paramedics look at you.”

             “No,” he wheezed. “They need to tend to Regina.”

             “There are more than enough paramedics to look after the both of you,” she insisted, waving one down. “You ran into a burning building, Robin. You need medical attention.”

             As a paramedic raced over to him, Robin dissolved into a series of hacking coughs. He spat out black phlegm and his mind dimly noted that that wasn’t a good sign before darkness crept into his vision. Robin felt himself pitch forward, falling into the black nothingness.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up in the hospital and has a talk with a comatose Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for OQ Angst Fest with the following prompts:  
>  **2\. Leave me alone  
>  7\. I never meant to hurt you  
> 13\. Can you please wake up?  
> 24\. I don’t want to lose you too  
> 41\. You need to rest, I’ll be right here**

            Beeping.

            That was the first thing Regina heard as consciousness slowly returned to her. She groaned, trying to lift her arm to shut off her alarm—for that had to be the thing that was beeping. A sharp pain in her stomach prevented her from moving much, though, and she was soon racked with powerful coughs.

            It then came back to her. The fire. Running through Town Hall to make sure everyone had gotten out—and that Robin hadn’t come back in after all. Going back to get her picture of her father. The ceiling giving out and a piece of wood impaling her. Being overwhelmed by smoke and trying to get to the window. Robin rescuing her, pleading with her to stay with him.

            He had saved her.

            Regina had never been fond of fairy tales. Women were always damsels in distress who needed men to save them. She had vowed as a young girl that she would never need a man to do that—that she would help and save herself. And for the most part, she had done that. Men who didn’t like that were sent packing—and that happened to most of her relationships. Robin, though, was different. He never wanted to be her savior but her friend, her helper. He was her biggest cheerleader now that her father was gone and took care of her without being overbearing. Yet she had become the damsel in distress and he ended up being her white knight.

            And she wasn’t angry at all. In fact, she found it entirely appropriate.

            Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times as she realized she was in the hospital. She turned her head to find the beeping came from a machine attached to her by a wire. There was also a tube running into her arm and she followed it to the IV drip. She lay in a hospital bed, in one of their gowns and under a thin sheet with one pillow tucked under hear head. Regina missed her own bed and wondered who she had to threaten to get another blanket.

            “Regina?” Emma Swan whispered. When she turned her head, relief filled the blonde’s eyes. “Oh, thank god. You had us all worried there for a bit.”

            Regina tried to speak but found her throat was closed from how dry it was. She had to pry her lips apart, flinching as she pulled some skin off doing so. Emma reached over and picked up a plastic cup with a straw in it, holding it out to her. “Here. Drink this. Slowly.”

            She closed her lips on the straw, taking slow sips of the refreshing liquid. It slid down her throat, opening it as the water chased away the dryness. Regina took a few more sips before pulling away. She cleared her throat. “Where’s Robin?”

            Emma usually had a good poker face—Regina had heard many firefighters as well as Emma’s own deputy, David, complain about losing often to her—but her eyes always gave her away. Sadness filled them and Regina felt like she was going to throw up the water she had just drank. “No, no. Please don’t tell me I lived while he died.”

            “He didn’t die,” Emma assured her, taking her hand. “But he’s in a bad way.”

            “What do you mean?” Regina asked, voice raspy.

            Emma stood, pushing the curtain separating Regina’s side of the room from the other half. It revealed Robin lying on the next bed over, bandages on his face and arms. A tube ran right into his throat, pumping oxygen into him, and he was also connected to several machines, including an IV drip. He looked too pale for Regina’s liking and her stomach clenched.

            She looked up at Emma. “What’s wrong with him?”

            “Several things,” her friend replied, sitting back down. “He suffered burns while saving you but thankfully only first degree ones. Those are healing right now. But he also burned his throat and suffered from smoke inhalation. He collapsed after rescuing you and went into respiratory failure. The paramedics were able to intubate him and got him here where the doctors pumped fluids from his lungs. He’s been unconscious ever since. There’s brain activity and that makes the doctors hopeful he’ll recover but they still aren’t sure if he suffered any oxygen deprivation.”

            Regina felt herself tremble as she clutched the blanket, tears rolling down her cheeks. “How long has it been?”

            “Three days,” Emma told her, starting to stand again. “You’ve been out just as long. I should actually get the doctor to look you over.”

            She left the room and Regina sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in her stomach. Pushing the blanket off her, she attempted to get out of bed. She wanted to sit by Robin’s bedside, to hold his hand and assure herself that he was still there. He was too still for her liking.

            Emma and Dr. Whale returned, the latter rushing to Regina’s bed. “What are you doing? You’re going to pull at your stitches and force your monitors to send emergency signals to the nurse’s station,” he chided, pushing her back onto the bed.

            “I want to be with Robin,” she insisted. “He shouldn’t be alone.”

            “See? This is why I demanded they be in the same room,” Emma said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

            Dr. Whale sighed. “I understand, Regina, but you need to rest as well. You also suffered from smoke inhalation and you were _impaled_.”

            “Robin is still unconscious,” Regina argued, scowling at him.

            “Yes,” the doctor replied. “And we don’t know when he’ll wake up. If you get plenty of rest, though, I can discharge you in a couple days. I’m sure you’d rather rest at home than here.”

            She shook her head. “Robin didn’t leave me and I’m not leaving him.”

            He sighed, pinching his nose as Emma smirked. “I told you she would be a pain in the ass about this.”

            “How about we compromise?” he asked, looking at Regina.

            She crossed her arms, wincing as she did so before glaring at him. “That depends on the compromise.”

            “I’ll talk to some people higher up and get permission for us to push your beds together. Then you can rest and be by Robin’s side. How does that sound?” he asked, leveling her with a glare of his own.

            Regina relaxed her arms with a huff. “That sounds agreeable.”

            Dr. Whale nodded, heading out of the room. He whispered something to Emma, who nodded, before stepping back out into the hallway. Emma approached Regina. “You still need to lie down and get some rest. Okay?”

            “Fine,” Regina replied, putting her feet back on the bed and lying down. She glared at Emma. “Happy?”

            “Yes, I am,” Emma said, sitting back down. “Now, I know its not your strong suit, but you need to be patient and wait for Dr. Whale to get back. Okay?”

            Regina nodded. “Can you do me one favor?”

            “Sure,” Emma replied. “What?”

            “Move so I can see Robin.”

* * *

            Though they had some reservations about the highly unusual request, the hospital ultimately agreed to let the beds be pushed together. Since Regina was conscious and had some mobility, it was decided to push her bed next to Robin’s. Emma helped her over to a chair, the two walking slowly so as not to pull at Regina’s stitches.

            Once the beds were set up, Regina climbed back into bed and took Robin’s hand as the nurses adjusted all the machines still attached to her. She laced her fingers with his limp ones, smiling as she said: “You need to rest, so I’ll be right here with you.”

            “You need to rest too,” Dr. Whale reminded her. “I’ll be back to check on the both of you.”

            He left and Emma placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Will you be okay if I head home for a bit?”

            “Of course,” Regina replied, feeling bad that Emma thought she had to ask. “Go get some rest too. You must be exhausted.”

            Emma nodded, giving Regina’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s going to be okay, Regina. I know it.”

            As her friend left, Regina wished she had the same optimism. She had long ago realized she was meant to be alone in life. First, her mother had left while she was still a teenager. Cora had insisted she couldn’t stand being married to Henry Mills one more minute, that his lack of ambition had held her back from achieving the greatness she believed she had deserved and told Regina she wasn’t going to put up with such an ungrateful daughter. Regina hadn’t seen her mother since, though she got the Christmas greeting her mother clearly sent out to business acquaintances and she got a letter from Cora when she became mayor that pretty much boiled down to _now that you have power, what can you do for me?_

            Regina had happily tossed it into her fireplace with Robin at her side, scowling at it as it burned.

            After her mother had left, Regina had then met who she thought was going to be the love of her life—Daniel Colter. He worked at the stables in Storybrooke and helped her with her horse, Rocinante. She found she could talk to him about everything and anything. He didn’t judge her and gently encouraged her to do whatever she loved. She finally had worked up the courage to ask him to prom and it was the best night of her life.

            They maintained their long-distance relationship while Regina attended college, talking for hours and spending as much time as possible whenever one came to visit. She saw herself spending the rest of her life with Daniel, the two even discussing their future and marriage. Everything was going well until her father showed up unannounced at school. He took her back to his hotel room and broke the devastating news—Daniel had suffered an accident while riding and had suffered a serious head injury. Regina took a brief leave of absence and went back to Storybrooke to be there when the Colters turned off the machines that were keeping Daniel alive. She held his hand until he passed, taking her dreams of marriage and children with him.

            She threw herself into her education, including law school, and then into her career. Regina climbed the ladder quicker than most people and soon was ready to become the youngest mayor in Storybrooke’s history. Daddy helped her build her team, which was when Robin Locksley walked into her life.

            He had worked on many political campaigns, both in England and the United States, and was the most qualified person she met to help her run her campaign. Robin didn’t try to run the whole show nor did he ever insist that he knew more than Regina because of his experience. Instead, he worked with her and allowed her to retain control over her campaign. She knew she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with as she had inherited her mother’s drive and stubbornness, sometimes getting tunnel vision and not realizing who she was running over to get her goal. Robin was just as stubborn, by his own admission, but also had a way of getting Regina to acknowledge the other people around her and bringing her around to accept their ideas, if they were the best ones for her.

            Robin often downplayed his role in her election, giving her most of the credit for that was the type of person he was. He didn’t want the glory—he genuinely wanted to help people. But she knew that he was the reason she became a better candidate and now was a good mayor as it had been evident that she needed him to stay as her chief of staff. He was a natural leader and people respected him, allowing her to have a smooth and efficient administration. Robin also kept her on schedule and helped her stay focused on what was important—serving the people of Storybrooke.

            She wasn’t sure when she had fallen for him but she knew when she realized it—when her father collapsed at their house, clutching his chest in pain. Regina called for paramedics and then called Robin, needing his support. He met her at the hospital when the ambulance arrived and stayed by her side as the doctors worked on her father. Robin had been by her side when they told her they had done all they could but that Daddy was gone, catching her when she collapsed in the hallway. He had then helped her with all the arrangements, staying with her until well after the last mourner had left. Robin made sure she ate and took care of herself, letting her cry on his shoulder when she finally felt safe enough to break down. As she sobbed in his arms, she realized how much she trusted him if she allowed him to see her vulnerable side and then with her heart speeding up, she realized she loved him. When her tears subsided, she kissed him and asked him to stay the night with her. He insisted that they would just sleep in the same bed but he agreed to hold her until morning.

            In the cold light of day, things looked clearer to Regina. She still loved Robin and started to suspect he loved her too—everything he did for went over and beyond the duties required as her chief of staff. However, she knew that loving her did not end well for people—both Daniel and Daddy had died. She couldn’t lose Robin and believed the best way was to keep him at arms’ length. They both agreed to consider her behavior the night before to be caused by grief and never speak of it again, settling back into their friendship.

            And now, even keeping him at arm’s length, he could still lose his life because of her.

            She really was a jinx.

            Unable to sleep, Regina reached over and carefully cupped Robin’s cheek, minding the tube sticking from his mouth. “I’m so sorry, Robin. You shouldn’t be in this bed. You shouldn’t be fighting for your life. I was so stupid and sentimental, going back for that picture rather than getting out when I could. Mother was right—love is weakness.

            “Only you’re the one paying the price,” she continued, choking up as tears ran down her cheeks. “And that’s not right. I never meant to hurt you but it seems its all I end up doing to the people I love. And I love you, Robin Locksley. However, I hope you can understand why we can never be together.”

            She rolled over onto her back, wiping her tears. “I don’t want to lose you too, not to death at least. I know I have to lose you eventually. That the only way for you to live your life and be safe is to get far, far away from me. So get better, Robin, and then leave me alone. You’ll be much better off for it.”

            Regina started to sob, covering her eyes as her body shook under her blankets. Her lungs began to burn as they were still healing from the fire and she started to cough, struggling to catch her breath. Machines began to beep and she soon found herself surrounded by an army of nurses and doctors.

            A nurse placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, telling her to breathe deeply and to try to calm herself. “It’s okay,” the older woman told her. “Everything is going to be okay.”

            Nothing was going to be okay, Regina wanted to yell at her. Instead, she continued to breathe deeply until her lungs didn’t hurt and she felt better.

            The nurse kept the mask on Regina’s mouth as she helped her out of the bed. She smiled. “We just need you to sit here for a bit while we help your friend, okay?”

            Worry hit Regina like a punch to the gut as she realized some of the machines that had been beeping were ones attached to Robin. Most of the nurses and doctors, including Whale, were crowded around him. She couldn’t see what they were doing and she looked up at the nurse, the questions hopefully in her eyes.

            “He’s coming to,” the nurse explained with a soft smile. “He was starting to struggle against his intubation so the doctors need to get that out.”

            Hope filled Regina and she watched as nurses began to slowly drift from the room, allowing her to finally see Robin. The tube was gone from his throat but he had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose as Dr. Whale and a few other doctors examined him. Robin lowered the mask and whispered something to the doctor. She couldn’t read his lips and wished she knew what he was saying.

            Dr. Whale then pointed to her. “Regina is over there. She has some healing of her own to do and shouldn’t keep stressing her lungs, but she’s okay.”

            Robin turned his head, blue eyes settling on her. He reached out a shaky hand to her and she tried to go to him. The nurse, though, kept her in her seat. She gave Regina a sympathetic smile. “You’ll be with him soon enough. Just be patient.”

            “Everything is looking good,” Dr. Whale said, straightening up. “We’re going to keep you a few more days to run some tests but I think you are quite lucky, Robin.”

            He then nodded to the nurse, who helped Regina back into her bed. She removed the oxygen mask but kept it by the bed, telling Regina: “If you feel you need it, use it. And if you need help, just press the button on your bed. Someone will come to help you.”

            Regina thanked her as she settled down next to Robin, letting him take her hand. It felt good to have his fingers pressing against hers this time and she smiled at him. “You gave me a scare there.”

            “You gave me one,” he replied, voice muffled by the oxygen mask. “I thought I lost you. I thought I failed you.”

            She shook her head, tearing up again. “You didn’t fail me. I failed you.”

            He frowned. “Is this that bullshit about love being weakness and you feeling stupid for going back for the picture of your father?”

            “You heard that?” she asked, surprised. There was always some debate over how much people in comas could hear but it seemed Robin had heard her. Or maybe he had been coming around. Had her comments made him wake up just so he could tell her how wrong she was? Because that was something he would do.

            Robin nodded. “You were not stupid and you are not weak because of how deeply you love. That’s your greatest strength.”

            “I thought it was my persistence,” she said, trying to make a joke.

            “That too,” he replied, pulling her closer. “And I’m persistent too. I’m not going to stop until you realize that you deserve love as well. You’re not going to send me away and I’m not going to leave you. You’re not a jinx but even if you were, it would be worth the risk for the privilege to love you.”

            She trembled now, a war raging on inside her. Her heart wanted her to give in, to let him love her, while her brain told her to push him away, to save him. Tears covered her cheeks as she sobbed: “Robin…”

            “Please, Regina,” he begged. “Trust your heart.”

            Nodding, she rested her head on his shoulder. “Promise me you won’t leave?”

            “Just as long as you don’t go anywhere I can’t follow,” he replied, resting his cheek on her head.

            She smiled, feeling better as her eyes started to close. “Deal. Now, why don’t you follow me to dreamland?”

            He chuckled, squeezing her hand. “Happily. And I’ll be here when you wake up.”

            With that assurance, she fell into a peaceful sleep, ready to build up her strength so she and Robin could get out of the hospital and hopefully on a real date. It was time to start taking risks and he was definitely worth taking a chance on, especially if he thought she was worth it too.


End file.
